Lighting and sound effects have been used as adjuncts to recreational activity for many years. Hand held flashlights have been used to play light tag. Noise makers have also been used while engaged in play for the purposes of special effects. Both noise and light producing devices have also been used for expressing pleasure and displeasure and run the range from the most intimate discotheque and to the latest video game. However man's insatiable hunger for new and exciting sensory experiences has generated a never-ending search for new devices that can produce new combinations of light and sound effects in a variety of settings for recreational purposes. While a variety of devices have been suggested by the prior art, none have heretofore possessed the unique combination of features which enable the present invention to be truly different.
To illustrate the variety of the prior art devices which predate the present disclosure, Reiner et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,517) and Reiner et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,935) each disclosed a power supply battery pack for electrically activated toys which power pack and the contacts therefrom may be embedded in a glove or mitten or wand. Other prior devices which embody light and/or sound generators in wearing apparrel include Bonnano (U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,691), who teaches a signaling device mounted in a helmet which may include a battery operated lamp and buzzer, and Schwartz (U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,326), who teaches a wrist supported flash light which, when activated can emit a ray of light of intentionally variable color for signaling purposes.
None of the prior devices however, obtain the unique interaction of sound and light obtained by the present invention to enable an imaginative youngster to amuse himself and friends for extended periods in Star Wars or like galactic games.